The Pain of No One
by NeoX7
Summary: Rin wasn't Obito's only reason for starting a war. He had lost so much more than just her, people who he could never replace. Because of the hole in his heart left by their deaths, Obito came to be Tobi.


I don't own anything.

* * *

Emptiness and hopelessness. That was all Obito ever felt after witnessing Rin's death. He had left Madara's lair in the Mountain's Graveyard. He told Madara to not wait for his return, as he didn't know when, or even if he'd return. That was 4 days ago. Surprisingly, Madara let him go without much of a bother. He had left in order to think about Madara's proposal on the Moon's Eye Plan. He wasn't sure what he would do, although he was seriously thinking about accepting it. When Rin died, he realized just how horrible the world was. What kind of people were capable of kidnapping a girl and turning her into a living weapon so as to make her kill everyone she cared; enough to drive her to suicide? In fact, Obito had been wondering if the world was really all that great from the moment Minato-sensei had told him the story about what happened to Kakashi's father. A man, driven to suicide, just because he chose to do the right thing and save his comrades, who in exchange, deserted and shamed him. But only now did he understand how all that really felt. That pain he felt. It must be the pain all people feel when losing a loved one. Something that happened constantly because of the shinobi system. It was a horrible pain. He wanted to change that. Make sure no one ever felt that pain again.

Right now, Obito was walking around a forest on one of the islands of the Water Country. He hated this country. He knew it was wrong to hate everyone just because of their nationality, especially since they were at war, but he couldn't help it. It was just the way he felt. He was not even sure why he was here. His feet were just guiding from one place to another. Next thing he knew, he wound up. But he actually liked this forest. It was calm and peaceful, and despite being located on an island near to the main island of the Water Country, it was quiet and didn't seem to have any people around; and if it did, it was only a few who he still hadn't met.

Obito passed by a waterfall for a moment and stopped to take a drink. As he gulped down the cold stream of water in his mouth, he caught a slight twitch of a movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a girl about his age, laying down on the ground, unconscious. He had mid-length blond hair that reached until a bit after her neck. She was wearing a pair of boots and a white kimono with aqua green drawings of butterflies on it. Judging by the way she was laying down on the ground, she must've slipped and hid her head hard against the rocky ground. She probably had a concussion. At first Obito tried to ignore the girl, but eventually his consciousness got the better of him and he walked over to the girl. He checked to see if she was bleeding or had anymore injures. She didn't appear to have any that Obito saw. He picked her up. Since she was here, there was probably village nearby. He didn't even know why he was helping her. She was a girl from the Water Country. Obito should hate her. Part of him did. But did other, small, remaining part of the old him told him to help her. And that part of him won the discussion. Obito was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of a boy yelling out something.

"Heiwa! Heiwa!"

Obito quickly assumed that that was the girl's name and went to whoever was calling for her. In the middle of the woods, he found a boy with ash blond hair that reached all the way down to his neck and feature similar to the girl Obito was carrying. He was wearing a green jacket and black pants.

"Hey." Obito said, causing the boy to turn in their direction and run towards them as soon as he saw the girl Obito was carrying. "This the girl you're looking for?"

"Heiwa!" The boy went to get the girl, but Obito took a step back, preventing him from taking her.

"First, you tell me who you are. Then I'll let you have her." Obito said.

"I'm her brother. Please, let me see my see my sister. I need to make sure she is okay." The boy said.

Obito looked carefully at the boy. He looked similar to the girl and even shared the same hair color. Deciding that he was telling the truth, Obito handed the girl to him. It never hurt to be careful.

As the boy took the girl in his arms, he crouched down to the floor and held her carefully in his arms. He looked at her slowly, concern marking his features as he examined her to make sure she wasn't seriously injured.

"Do you know what happened?" The boy asked, getting a shrug from Obito.

"I found her like this near the waterfall. I think she may have slipped and hit her head." Obito replied.

"Well, at least she is not too seriously injured." The boy said. "Thanks for helping her. I'm Hogo, by the way, and this is my little sister Heiwa. Nice to meet you."

Hogo held out his hand in front of Obito. Obito wasn't really looking for new friends and he wasn't too sure he could bring himself to befriend someone from the Water Country. But he didn't want to arouse any strangeness, so he shook Hogo's hand.

"Obito." The black-haired boy replied as he shook the other boy's hand.

"So, Obito, where are you from? Never seen you around the village." Hogo asked as he lifted up his sister and placed her on his back.

"Nowhere in particular. Just around." Obito replied. He decided against telling Hogo who he really was and where he was from. After all, their two countries were at war, even if Obito had abandoned Konoha, he doubted this guy would believe him. Not to mention he himself was not to fond of people of the Water Country after what happened to Rin.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face? I mean, half of it is covered in scars." Hogo asked.

"…I don't want to talk about it." Obito replied.

"Okay then, sorry. Hey, why don't you come back with me to the village? You can have dinner with us. It's the least we could do for helping Heiwa."

Obito didn't really like the idea of going to this guy's village. But the truth was that he hadn't eaten in a while and he could really use the food.

"Fine." Obito replied.

They walked through the forest until they reached a field covered in both white and pink flowers.

"We're here." Hogo said.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here."

"Come on. I'll show." Hogo replied as they continued walking forward towards the horizon.

As they got closer Obito saw that they were standing on top of a cliff, and looked down to see a village below them.

"Welcome to Hanabiragakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Flower Petals). Why don't you come to my house for dinner?"

Obito would normally say no. But having not eaten for nearly a week with the last food he ate being a barely cooked snake did not qualify as normal. Plus, his stomach gave away his state when it let out a low growl.

"Yeah, sure." Obito said reluctantly.

"Great." Hogo said with an enormous grin, the same one Obito used to give. "Come on, the house is right this way."

Hours later, after arriving at Hogo's house, their father, who was a doctor named Higeki Yowa, placed Heiwa in her bed after checking for injuries. Fortunately she didn't have any real injury and would only be knocked out for a few hours. Dr. Higeki once again thanked Obito for helping his daughter and in turn offered Obito anything he wanted for dinner.

"So, Obito, do you want seconds? There's still plenty left." Dr. Higeki offered.

"No, thank you. I'm quite satisfied." Obito replied.

The other turned their attention towards the staircase as they heard footsteps. The turned their heads to see Heiwa descending the stairs, eyes closed and a dreamy look on her face as bit of drooled dripped from her mouth as she sniffed the air.

"Hmmm. Foooooooooooodd. Smells so good." Heiwa said absent-mindedly.

Heiwa then opened her eyes to see what they were having for dinner, and finally noticed the unfamiliar face on her table and all of them staring straight at her, making a blush immediately cross her face.

"Morning, sleepy-head." Hogo said.

"…Wait a second…I was at the forest. How did I end up here?" Heiwa said, finally realizing her surroundings.

"Took you this long to figure it out?" Hogo teased.

"Shut up, Hogo." Heiwa replied.

"Now, now, you two. Settle down. Heiwa, you had a little accident in the forest. You slipped and hit your head against a rock. Obito over here found you passed out near the waterfalls and had the kindness to bring you back to the village." Dr. Higeki explained.

"Oh…" Heiwa said before she went to fill her plate with food and sat down at the table to start eating.

"…"Oh?" That's all you have to say? "Oh?" Hogo said, appalled by his sister's lack of manners or gratitude.

"What?" Heiwa asked as she stuffed her mouth with food.

"Heiwa. This man found you in the forest, hurt and alone and took the time to help you. What do you say to that?" Dr. Higeki questioned.

"Oh, right, sorry. Thank you. It's just that I was so concentrated on my food I forgot to thank you." Heiwa said.

"Honestly, you're something else." Hogo said.

Once Heiwa had finished her food and placed the dish in the sink along with the others, she started focusing heavily on Obito's face, making the latter more than a bit annoyed.

"…What happened to your face? And why do you only have one eye?"

"Heiwa, be more considerate with your words. However, I was also wondering how you got those scars, Obito-san." Dr. Higeki said.

"Personal business. I'd rather not talk about it." Obito replied as he looked away.

"Oh, my apologies, Obito." Dr. Higeki said.

"Come on, tell me." Heiwa insisted.

"Heiwa!"

"Stop being disrespectful and leave the man alone." Hogo said.

"But I wanna know!"

"Those are his secrets and you have to accept that!" Hogo told his sister as he stood up and glared at his sister.

"What good is that gonna do to him? !" Heiwa argued as she also stood up and glared at Hogo, before looking at Obito. "Keeping things bottled up inside of you isn't gonna help or make you feel better! It's only going to make the feelings inside of you grow and fester until you can't take it anymore!"

Obito stared at Heiwa, hardly amused at her outburst.

"Enough, both of you! That's hardly a way to behave when we have a guest in the house." Dr. Higeki reprimanded. "Now both of you apologize."

"…Sorry…" Hogo and Heiwa said.

"Better. Obito, why don't you stay with us for tonight?"

"No, thank you. There's really no need to." Obito didn't want to stay more than necessary at the house. The only reason he accepted the offer of dinner was because he was really hungry. But he didn't feel exactly comfortable with people from the Wave Country. It reminded him too much of what happened to Rin.

"Please, I insist. I know you're not from the village, and since you were in the forest, I assume your home is in on one of the other islands. To get the boat, you'd have to cross the forest so as to get to the docks, and it's already quite late and dark."

Obito thought for a moment that he could simply use Kamui and get out of this place and teleport to the docks and take the boat. But if he stayed he could probably have a breakfast tomorrow morning, and he wasn't willing to skip out on another meal, not to mention he wanted to conserve as much chakra as possible and not run the risk on anyone seeing him activate his space-time jutsu.

"Fine, if it's okay with you, sir." Obito said.

"I would be honored. You can stay with Hogo in his room. We have an futon bed that you could use."

Obito gave a simple nod in response.

"Alright. Hogo, Heiwa, time to sleep." Dr. Higeki said.

"But Dad, I just woke up." Heiwa complained.

"It doesn't matter. You hit your head and you need to rest."

Heiwa crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks as she fumed.

"Now go say good night to your mother and then straight to bed." Dr. Higeki said.

That was the moment Obito realized that he still hadn't met their mother. She didn't even come to the table and have dinner with them. If she was in the house, how come she hadn't shown herself? Maybe she was sick or something of the sort, and was too weak to leave bed.

The four of them got up and started heading towards what Obito thought were the stairs, until he saw the rest of them walk towards the end of the hall, where there was a counter. On the counter was a picture of a beautiful woman with long blonde her and sea green eyes who resembled Heiwa, only more womanly, and beside the picture was a lit candle and an incense stick.

Heiwa grabbed the incense and lit it up and placed it back down beside the picture.

"Good night, Mother." Heiwa and Hogo said as the two and their father clasped their hands and bowed down in front of the picture.

"Come on, Obito. Come on, Obito, let me show you my room." Hogo said as he finished praying and they went to his room.

Later that night, when practically the whole village was asleep, Obito stared at the ceiling quietly, thinking about Heiwa and Hogo's mother. He had no idea their mother was dead. He was so caught up in war and the fact that the Fire Country was enemies with the Water Country, that he did not even take into that Kiri-nin had loved ones, too. He turned his head to glance at Hogo's back, wondering how he had lost his mother He felt a tinge of sadness and sympathy for Hogo and Heiwa upon seeing them praying to their mother. Obito wanted to ask Hogo how his mother died, but he himself refused to tell him the stories behind his scars and eye; what right did he have to ask about their mother.

Did all people go through this? Did they all lose people who they loved in wars? With that thought, Obito turned around and went to sleep, the images of Rin's death and the picture of Hogo and Heiwa's mother in his mind.

* * *

Okay, so there is my first chapter on Obito's past. I actually like Obito and think he has a good reason to be a villain, despite what all the haters say, and no, it wasn't only about Rin, it's about what her death represents, the constant killing in the shinobi system, which Obito wants to put an end to. That said, I also do wish that Obito's backstory had been expanded upon. So, because of that, I'm writing this story. It was based on a series, I want to see how many of you can guess which. Also, this story will later tie in directly with my Young Leaves story.


End file.
